


Descansa em paz

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Crying, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Memories
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Tinha tirado a própria vida à sua frente, a destruir tudo o que tinha construido nos anos precedentes, a destruir ela e a deixa-la se nada a que aferrar-se.
Relationships: Minami Kaoru/Hoshou Sayuri





	Descansa em paz

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Descansa em paz**

Se fechava os olhos, quase conseguia senti-lo.

Conseguia sentir o calor das suas mãos, conseguia senti-lo em cima enquanto tocava-a, enquanto excitava-a com muita facilidade, enquanto levava-a ao orgasmo.

Era diferente da mão que apertava naquele momento, e diferente de qualquer coisa ia sentir de agora em diante.

Minami queria chorar, mas não era a boa altura.

Queria manter os olhos fechados, era isso que mesmo precisava.

Mantê-los fechados e não ver o corpo de Sayuri, não ser obrigada a sentir a frieza da morte na sua pele, não ser forçada a realizar o que tinha mesmo acontecido.

“Só estás a dormir, não é?” murmurou, feliz que no morgue não houvesse nenhum a ouvi-la dizer algo tão estúpido. “Porque deveste fazê-lo? Porque não falaste comigo, eu...”

Interrompeu-se. Não tinha sentido falar com quem já não podia ouvi-la, não tinga sentido esperar que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Tinha tirado a própria vida à sua frente, a destruir tudo o que tinha construido nos anos precedentes, a destruir ela e a deixa-la se nada a que aferrar-se.

Odiava-a, Kaoru, e não para ter-se encontrado traída, mas porque com o seu gesto tinha-a privada de tudo.

Se tivesse estado ainda viva teria gostado perguntar-lhe isso, perguntar-lhe se tivesse sido toda ficção desde o princípio, se mesmo nunca tivesse sentido algo para ela ou se o que tinham vivido juntas só tivesse sido parte da sua louca jogada suicida.

Odiava-a, Kaoru, e contudo sentia que nunca ia deixar de ama-la.

“Idiota.” disse-lhe uma outra vez, a sentir uma lágrima finalmente deslizar na sua cara, e logo uma outra, e uma outra mais, e antes que pudesse tomar consciência estava a chorar a sua morte e a sua traição, e aquela fim que tinha-se dado sem deixar-se explicações para trás.

Saiu depressa do morgue, a secar-se a cara e a respirar fundo.

Ia estar o momento para chorar a morte de Hoshou, e não era isso.

Ia concentrar-se no trabalho, ia dar caça a quem quer tivesse-a metido nas condições de fazer-se isso, e só por fim ia conceder-se um pouco de tempo para pensa-la.

Não ia recorda-la dessa maneira, não queria recorda-la como a espião que tinha traído todos, como a que guardava um rancor tão profundo de não ter conseguido expressa-lo.

Queria recorda-la como a mulher que tinha amado.


End file.
